1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the storage of blood and blood components. It has among its objects a novel system and method of storing blood and blood components in the presence of antibacterial agents to prevent massive bacterial contamination. A specific group of such antibacterial agents include quinolone carboxylic acid derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proliferation of inadvertently introduced bacteria into blood and blood component collection and storage systems is a rare event. Additional contamination is thought to occur most likely at the time of phlebotomy. But the consequences of bacterial contamination of blood and blood components can result in a potentially life threatening condition.
Refrigeration of collected blood and blood components and short term storage have been found to minimize the incidence of massive bacterial contamination. Shortening the storage period often results in the disposal of a large number of units of blood and blood components that are not contaminated. This results in a loss of an important and often critical supply of blood and blood products. In addition, some blood components, such as platelets stored as platelet-rich plasma and platelet concentrates (PC) possess a better in vivo half-life when prepared and stored at ambient temperature. With the introduction of blood bag systems which include film that allow for greater gas transmissibility, platelets have been stored for periods of up to 7 days. When the storage period was increased to 7 days the incidence of contamination of stored platelets increased prompting the FDA to decrease platelet storage from up to 7 days to up to 5 days. See FIG. 1 showing an increase in the incidence of contaminatin since the end of 1984.